


Gone Before New Year's (One-Shot)

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins are accidentally killed in a horrible fire, leaving behind far too many loved ones including Roman Reigns, Renee Young and Cathy Kelley, but somehow it doesn't quite end there though...





	Gone Before New Year's (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HIT THE KUDOS BUTTON IF YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SEE! ♡♥ :D

Renee Young and Cathy Kelley were living the dream: they were the top backstage correspondents for the WWE, and had the best boyfriends, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, respectively, but that all changed when Seth decided to burn it down with Dean in an abandoned house, but somehow they ended up getting trapped - killing them both.

So, now Renee and Cathy are attending a funeral just days before New Year's Eve, which was supposed to be one of the happiest times of their lives, but clearly it has become the saddest for these two.

"Girls, I'm so sorry." Triple H said, walking over to try and comfort them each.

"It's okay, really." Renee said, with her voice starting to crack.

"We better get inside... it's cold out here." Cathy said, taking her best friend's hand.

"See you girls inside!" Triple H yelled, as he watched them both make their way into the Catholic church.

...

"Dean and Seth, both only 33 and 32 years old, respectively, when they left us all way too soon," Bray Wyatt, the preacher said, as he stood on the stage in front of a sea full of people, "But they are in heaven now, so don't cry..."

"Too late..." Roman said, as he watched tears fall down the girls' face, before sobbing himself.

"Yeah, far too late." Galina, Roman's wife said, before trying to wipe the tears from her husband's eyes.

"I think we've seen enough." Triple H said, getting up to tell everyone to go home, but received a phone call before he could do so, "Be right back guys. I gotta take this."

...

"Yes?!"

"Triple H is... is this you?"

"Yeah... who the hell is this though?"

"It's... it's me... Seth... Seth Rollins."

Triple H couldn't even believe the words that he was hearing... why wasn't Seth died? Where in the world was Dean? And did Bray have something to do with this?

"Listen, I can't talk long, but I'mma need you to send me over some money."

"Wait, is someone holding you hostage or something?"

"No! Look, just send us the money, and it'll all be okay."

"Us? Wait, is Dean still alive or are you referring to somebody else?"

"Just send it dammit! And don't you dare tell anyone about our little conversation Trips."

And with that, the conversation was over before it really even began, but the aftermath with Triple H was just the beginning though...

...

Triple H abruptly made his way back to his seat after hitting the ATM machine to withdraw a decent amount of cash from it, 'cause he didn't wanna give Seth too much or too little of it... or else.

"You alright?" Roman said, he could just that he wasn't.

"Seth Rollins is alive."

"What do you mean?"

"He just called me."

"And where's Dean?"

"Wouldn't say."

"And you expect me to really believe all this do ya?!"

"Yup."

"Damn right I do. So, let's go down to the police stat-"

"Shhh, no just no. I wasn't even supposed to tell you... Seth told me to tell no one."

"But we can't just sit around, and do nothing Triple H."

"I know that... look, just give me some time."

"Alrighty, you have 24 hours then."

Roman felt absolutely horrible about giving Triple H just 24 hours before he spilled the beans, but he knew that if someone had actually kidnapped both Dean and Seth then they probably had only 48 hours left before being killed by their abductors, so he had to act quick for their sake.

...

Roman was just about to watch a movie and eat some pizza with good friends Renee and Cathy when he received a knock on the front door, "I'll get it!"

But when he opened it... there was no one... but a note... a note sent from none other than Dean Ambrose, saying, "Need more money. Come on Big Dog. Woof woof."

Roman was literally frozen with fear, and when the girls didn't hear anyone on the other side of the door, they went to go investment, "Everything alright?" Renee said, slowly walking up from behind him.

"Can you girls keep a secret?"

"I can, but I really don't know if Renee can to be honest."

"Hey! I only tell my own dirty secrets. No one else's."

"Okay, that'll work... um, Dean and Seth are still alive."

Both Renee and Cathy did nothing, but gasp at first, just looking at each other in utter disbelief before Cathy decided to speak up, "So, how is any of this even possible?"

"I don't know... yet. But me and Triple H are doing all we can to set things straight."

"Wait, you and Triple H? Where in the world are the police?!" Renee said, he's never seen her so angry.

"Look, Seth told us not to tell anyone... but I'll do so first thing tomorrow morning. You have my word."

...

Somewhere deep in the woods stood an abandoned old house, and that old house had both Dean and Seth hidden in there, but where they the perpetrators or the victims? Somebody's got some explaining to do...

"You boys have to confess... no matter how much trouble you'll be in." Bray said, trying to be the good preacher that he is and all.

"Trouble? You're the one who kidnapped us, and started the fire you sick fuck!" Dean yelled, with his hands tied behind his back while on a wooden chair.

"Oh yeah, I did, didn't I?" Bray said, giving them a grin.

"Just because we're bisexual doesn't give you the right to do this to us!" Seth said, desperately trying to untangle himself from this mess.

"And where does that leave Renee and Cathy, huh?!"

"Exactly where they're at. This'll just be like an open relationship... they'll understand." Dean said, before glancing over at Seth who was nodding his head.

"Yeah? Well, I don't think so." Bray said, before reaching in his pocket, and grabbing his phone.

"What are you doing?" Seth said, not quite sure if he should actually asked him that question.

"I'm gonna let your girlfriend hear you screaming and crying as I steal your life away from you." Bray said, as he pressed the digits.

...

Cathy was over at Renee's place playing a competitive game of Scramble when she got a call, "Aren't you gonna get that?"

"Naw, if it's important then whoever it is will just call me right back."

"Okay... if you're sure."

"Positive! Now, let's get back down to me beating your ass."

...

"Shit! Apparently nobody's home right now." Bray said, before hanging up, and stuffing the phone back into his pocket.

"Okay, now what?" Dean said, which sent chills down his spine.

"Now you both wait here... I gotta get ready for work."

"Work? You can't just leave us here in the middle of nowhere." Seth said, he could feel his heart start to race.

"Just watch me."

...

After a rough night for all who loved Dean and Seth, it was time for most of them to head back out to church, "Where's Bray?" Renee said, waiting outside along with the many other churchgoers in the freezing cold.

"Beats me... he's usually on top of these kind of things." Cathy said, standing next to her for some body heat.

"Quiet down, I'll just give him a ring." Triple H said, pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Wait, there he is!" Roman yelled, pointing in his direction.

"Sorry I'm late." Bray said, quickly walking towards the crowd.

"Daddy..." Roman's daughter, JoJo said, before getting cut off by him.

"Shhh, he's about to open the doors, and it'll be warm inside. I promise."

"Not that silly! Isn't that Dean's lucky bracelet?"

"What do you mea-" Roman said, but was stopped right in his tracks when he spotted Bray wearing the birthday gift he gave to Dean last year.

"You okay?" Triple H said, noticing the chilling look in his eyes.

"...Bray. It was Bray who hurt Dean and Seth. He did this." Roman said, unable to take his eyes off of him.

And without any real warning, Triple H jumped Bray from behind, throwing punches and kicks his way, but was quickly pulled off him by the other churchgoers.

"Yeah, alright, it was me..." Bray said, holding his left arm in pain, "But I'll never tell you where their bodies are being kept at though." He said, before smirking at them.

"You won't have to." Someone said from behind them, it was none other than Seth who had Dean following him closely from behind.

"What the fuck?!" Bray yelled, looking just as confused as everybody else now.

"You accidentally left the front door unlocked when you were in such a rush to get to work..." Dean said, sarcastically bashing his eyelashes at him.

"And the rest is history." Seth said, folding his arms.

...

Renee and Cathy didn't exactly know just how to react to Dean and Seth revealing their bisexuality to them, and wanting an open relationship with them both now.

"Please... we love you, and we need you." Dean said, tugging on Renee's arm.

"And it'll just be the four of us... not too bad." Seth said, flashing Cathy his best puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, okay fine! You boys can bang each other, too." Renee said, sticking out her tongue.

"That's my girl." Dean said, before playfully giving her tongue a little bite.

"Hey!" Seth said, before sticking out his tongue, which Dean then slowly began sucking on.

Afterwards, Seth looked over at Cathy with hungry eyes which she jokingly responded with, "Nah, I'm good." Causing them all to crack up.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys so much for all the love and support over my stories because i love it! ♡♥ :)


End file.
